True Feelings (old version)
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: Story with dramatic events. Old penguins' enemy comes back to the zoo for his revenge. Will they defeats him again? Will the penguins save New York city from the vampires, after a terrible event? Who'll alive? Who'll die? Check in my new story "True Feelings". This can be bloody story only with one the end. Review!
1. Chapter 1 Cold Wind

**True Feelings: Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**Cold Wind**

In New York city was sunny weather. Animals in Central Park Zoo did what they doing always. But something was wrong and only Katherine and penguins felt it. Marlene repeated to them, this is only wind.

The true was different. Something was going on zoo, something bad. Katherine and penguins felt often cool breeze behind back, as if they were being watched. That was repeating on next few days.

"Guys, don't you think something weird is in the zoo?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, it's annoyed because we don't know what is it" said Skipper "I still feel watched"

"Me too, we must check it"

"How you check wind?" asked Private.

"This is something more than wind" said Katherine.

"Booo" said Rico.

"You're right, Rico, it's looks like a booo" agreed Skipper.

"Maybe we should ignored it" suggest Private.

But this couldn't be ignored. In TV news, scientists were telling, something weird is happening with weather, cold wind was in all places in city. People warned, that it would be good, if no one be outside in night. What's going on New York?

"When are you going to tell her?" asked Skipper.

"Tell what to who?" asked Kowalski.

"Don't be silly, we all see you're fell in love with Katherine" said Skipper.

"Me, I… I like her… like a friend…" said Kowalski, but he felt his face is becoming flushed.

Skipper, Rico and Private still looked at him.

"Kowalski, you're red…"

"Okay, okay, it's true! I-I feel I..."

"You don't have to finished it, we know, tell her" said Skipper.

"What if she... doesn't like me?" asked worried Kowalski.

"Oh cone on, Kowalski, I know her for long time, she like you" said Skipper.

"Ok, thank you I'll tell her tomorrow" said Kowalski.

But next day brought terrible discovery.

Kowalski went out of his lab with terror on his face.

"Kowalski, what happened?" asked Skipper. Kowalski didn't answer, he was shocked "Kowalski"

"Skipper... look at this..." said Kowalski in weak voice and gave him a newspwper.

_Otervill Hotel_

_There were lots of stories, that the old Otervill Hotel is haunted. That building was __unnecessary, so hotel is __demolished. On that place will be build new exclusive hotel._

"Wait, this is that haunted hotel, in which ghost processed your body and tried to kill us?" asked Skipper.

"Y-yes" said Kowalski.

"So if that hotel is destroyed..."

"Hey guys" Katherine went to HQ "What happened? You have frozen faces"

Skipper gave her newspaper. They told her story about their mission in Otervill Hotel, so she was shocked too.

"If hotel is destroyed it means..."

"Ghost of Lord Deathclaud escape!" moaned Kowalski "He wants to find me and get revenge"

"Are you thinking, that cold wind, and feeling be still watching..." started Katherine.

"Yes, that was Lord Deathclaud" finished Skipper. Kowalski and Private were scared.

"Don't worry, if he want to catch you, Kowalski, he hasn't got any chance, We are five and he is alone"

"Thank you but I don't want to put you in danger" said Kowalski.

"I think we should we should guard us in night, to avoid being caught by him" said Skipper and smiled to Kowalski "First guard, Katherine and Kowalski. We'll change every hour"

"But, I'm really scared" said Private.

"Ok, you're too young so you stayed in here" said Skipper.

They entered to the lab.

"We must have some weapon for ghost" said Kowalski.

Rico gave them ghost catcher.

"Excellent, Rico!"

"So about ghost, if he possess body, he will be able to call his dark followers, whoever they are, we can't let it" said Kowalski.

"I think we should started to guard now" said Skipper. Katherine and Kowalski nodded and went back of the HQ. Before Kowalski went out, Skipper catch his shoulder.

"Kowalski, it's your chance, you can tell her now" he said. Kowalski nodded and went out.


	2. Chapter 2 Guarding in Dark

**Chapter 2**

**Guarding in Dark**

It was dark and cold. Animals in the zoo were sleeping. For the first time, Kowalski felt, he isn't save in the zoo. What if ghost possess his body again? He don't want to hurt Katherine or his friends.

"Kowalski, are you alright? You're looking not... good" asked Katherine.

"It's only nerves" said Kowalski.

"About that ghost, right?" asked Katherine. Kowalski almost said 'too' but he decided to not tell it.

"Yes" he answered. It was half of true. He was scared about ghost, but not only. He was nervously to tell Katherine his feelings. She looked so beautiful in moon light.

Passed fifteen minutes, nothing happened. They worried about silence around them, it was too quiet, like before sudden attack.

"So..." Kowalski wanted to break the silence "How are you feeling, Katherine?" after that question he want to slapped himself. Stupid question, idiot. He thought. But Katherine answered him.

"Watched, I'm feeling still watched, it's too quiet, here's not save" she said. Kowalski took a deep breath.

"Katherine, I want to tell you..."

"Shhh" said Katherine and looked around. Something was wrong. Suddenly they heard a noise. Silence and again noise, this time nearer to them. Kowalski yelled and jumped into Katherine's arms.

"Kowalski..."

"Is everything o..." Skipper looked at them. It could be funny view; scared Kowalski in Katherine arms.

"I'm not a coward, I was only... alert" said Kowalski.

"Okay..." Skipper went back to the HQ.

"Sorry, but I was alert, do you believe me?" asked confused Kowalski.

"Yes, I'm alert too, what was that noise?"

"I don't know, but ghost couldn't started that noise because he's only… a ghost"

They stayed quiet. At any time something could attack them, so there had to be silent. Kowalski whole hour tried to tell Katherine, but he wasn't able. After hour Skipper and Rico went outside to take guarding.

"Take a rest" said Skipper to Kowalski and Katherine. When Katherine went to the HQ Skipper stopped Kowalski "Kowalski?"

"Ok, I didn't tell her yet" said Kowalski.

"At any time ghost can attack you, Kowalski, what if this night is one last chance?" asked Skipper.

"Ok" Kowalski went to HQ. Private couldn't sleep, so Katherine was calming him. Kowalski sat on the chair. It looked that night, will be the hardest and sleepless night. At all time everything could happen. everyone has been waiting in suspense, they feel, that the ghost knew they were prepared.

Finally Kowalski fell asleep, Private too. Only Skipper, Rico and Katherine stayed on guarding.

Nothing happened to morning. Kowalski and Private woke up.

"Oh, sorry, I fell asleep" said Kowalski "You stayed on guarding all night, you need a rest"

Skipper and Rico nodded and went to their bunks, Katherine and Kowalski went out of the HQ. It was sunny day, cold wind gone. Maybe it was nothing important? Lord Deathclaud could still be in place with destroyed hotel. Animals were doing what they always doing. King Julien and lemurs were dancing, chimps were playing chess. Everything were looking normal.


	3. Chapter 3 The Most Frozen Night

**Chapter 3**

**The Most Frozen Night**

But penguins and Katherine still wanted to guarding. If ghost want to attack them, he does it by surprise, so of course, everything had to looked normal. Day passed quickly and started cold, dark night.

Sky looked dangerous and mysterious, something had to happen in that night. Without moon and stars there were too dark. Katherine lit candle, they didn't want to use too bright light, other animals wanted to sleep. They didn't knew, what's going on zoo.

Kowalski decided to took more weapons, so he went to HQ. Katherine stayed alone. Something behind her moved, she turned feeling cold. In front of them was floating dark shadow, Lord Deathclaud.

"Who are you? Stay away!" said Katherine stepping back.

"You know me"

"Ghost, yes? What are you wanting?"

"Don't worry, only revenge and someone's body" said shadow and laughed.

"Leave us alone, we don't want to fight"

"Fight? Do you really think, you have got any chance?" asked ghost and flew to her.

Kowalski and others heard her scream from upstairs, so immediately went out of the HQ.

"My old friends, hello Kowalski" said Lord Deathclaud.

"What do you want?" asked Kowalski.

"Revenge!" said shadow and flew to Katherine, who stepped back and almost fell to water.

"Stay away from her!" said Kowalski and tried to jump on him, but that was only ghost.

"When I possess your body again I kill all of you and my followers come back to me!" ghost flew to Kowalski. Katherine grabbed ghost catcher and tried to shot to ghost. But ghost was faster and flew high.

"Bye, bye, Kowalski" said ghost and penetrate into Kowalski's body. Kowalski felt sick and pain, as when ghost first time possess his body.

"Run!" he only could say before ghost possessed all his body.

Katherine and penguins escape from there to clipboard.

"What we do now?" asked Katherine.

"I don't know, we must pull ghost from Kowalski's body, maybe ghost catcher can drain Lord Deathclaud"

"Ok, what if he'll call his dark followers? We can't defeat them on our own" said Private.

"Maybe Kowalski have enough strong to defeat ghost again?" asked Katherine.

"Defeat? Last time he didn't defeat him" said Skipper but Katherine gave him a stern look.

"Just believe in him" said Katherine.

"Katherine's right" agreed Private.

"Ok, but we have to have a plan" said Skipper.

Meanwhile Kowalski tried to fight with ghost.

"Go away from me!" yelled Kowalski.

"Don't disturb me, I'm thinking"

"Really, what?"

"About your girlfriend, she's species..."

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Kowalski, angry that ghost wants to do something to her "yet" Kowalski finished in whisper.

"She'll be a good sacrifice, you see, to call my dark followers I must have enough power, in the night, with full-moon, I'll kill her in necessary place and get power" said Lord Deathclaud. Kowalski felt more and more pain.

"I didn't do it to her!" yelled Kowalski.

"You can't defeat me, you're too weak" ghost laughed.

_Run Katherine and my friends _thought Kowalski.

Next day and night will be most dangerous in their lives, in next night will be full-moon…


	4. Chapter 4 Dangerous Game

**Chapter 4**

**Dangerous Game**

Katherine and penguins awaked in clipboard. They went out of that confined space. Day was like always. But they had to keep careful, at all time ghost in Kowalski's body could attacked them. Firstly, they should told all animals what happened last night. Secondly, they should attacked him because animals of course will not believe them. Thirdly, wait for further developments of events.

"Is this our plan?" asked Katherine.

"Have you got better?" said Skipper.

They call all animals for meeting. Of course animals will not believe them, but worth a try.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Marlene.

"We must inform you about something" started Katherine.

"Do you remember, what we told you about Otervill Hotel?" asked Skipper.

"Yes, that silly fairy tales?" asked King Julien "Place for king!"

"Shut up, ringtail" said Skipper.

"That ghost escape from there, after people destroyed hotel" said Katherine.

"Oh, come on..." said Marlene.

"It's true, now he possess Kowalski's body again"

"He's a scientist, he can be crazy" said Maurice.

"So how can you explain cold wind?" asked Skipper.

"It's only weather"

"Ok, you can think what you want to think, but don't go to us when you'll be attacked by crazy ghost" said Skipper.

"You're crazy" said Leonard, Koala bear and they went back to their habitats. Rico take a chainsaw.

"Rico, sorry" said Skipper.

"Awww" Rico threw chainsaw.

"Hey, I defeat ghost!" Kowalski appeared in front of them.

"Really?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, now he's imprisoned in old lab" said Kowalski.

"That's good, we were warring" said Private and they went to the HQ.

But only Kowalski know what really happened and he couldn't do anything. Ghost was still in his body, with plan. When his friends believe him, ghost planned to attacked them in night, when they were sleeping. inevitable tragedy soon happen.

Katherine went to her and Marlene's habitat. When everybody fell asleep, ghost in Kowalski's body went out of the HQ. He went to Marlene and Katherine habitat. Katherine woke up.

"Kowalski what..." Katherine opened her eyes. But she saw in Kowalski's eyes something strange "You're not Kowalski, ghost!" said Katherine, but ghost used his power to made her fainted.

Penguins woke up when they heard Katherine's scream. They jumped out of their bunks.

"Locate the scream, Kowalski... Kowalski?" said Skipper "Where is Kowalski"

"Not here" said Private.

"huh?" asked Rico.

"Oh no... ghost are still in his body and I think he kidnapped... Katherine!" Skipper and rest of his team checked Marlene habitat "Ghost kidnapped Katherine!"

"But where?"

"It must be some important place for him... I must be..."

_Ignore grammar, please, I'm not good at English._

_What are you thinking about this? I need reviews to write ;)_

_I promise I'll update it as fast as I can_


	5. Chapter 5 To Break The Curse

**Chapter 5**

**To Break The Curse**

Katherine opened her eyes, she was laying on the ground. It was cold but light. Around her Otervill Hotel residues created a circle. On it were laying some candles. Katherine's head was in pain.

"Kowalski...?"

"It's not Kowalski" said ghost in Kowalski's body and turned to her.

"What do you want, Deathclaud?" asked Katherine and stood up.

"I need a special sacrifice to get the power" said Lord Deathclaud "Then I'll break the curse on my followers"

"Really? And you think I let you do it?"

"You don't dare to hit your friend" said ghost and laughed.

"So don't be such a coward and fight with me in your own form, let Kowalski go" said Katherine.

Deathclaud didn't answer but he looked up. Clouds slowly revealed the full-moon.

"You have got 10 seconds" said ghost "any last wishes?"

Katherine prepared to attack.

"...5...4...3...2...1..." he didn't finished because Skipper, Rico and Private jumped to him.

"Katherine, run!" yelled Skipper.

"No, I'll help you!" said Katherine. Ghost in Kowalski's body was stronger then they all. He threw Skipper and his team against the piece of hotel's wall and they got unconscious, ghost turned to Katherine.

"Kowalski, I know you're there, defeat ghost..." Katherine made a dodge from hit "Kowalski, I know you can do it... I believe in you" She jumped and made dodge again. She didn't want to hurt him "Kowalski, do it for me!"

Ghost tried to hit her, but she grabbed his foot and threw him.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Kowalski heard Katherine's sweet voice. He really wanted to do something, but how? He felt pain when he tried to possess his body again. Ghost fight not only with Katherine, but with Kowalski too. Penguins woke up, Private saw Lord Deathclaud who tried to hit Katherine. He jumped to him.

"Get out of me little, stupid penguin!" yelled ghost and threw him.

"Hey, don't touch him!" said Katherine. Penguins tried to attack him again.

"I have enough of you! Moonlight can give me a power too!" ghost raised Kowalski's flipper to the top and got black power, which looked like lightening. Ghost pointed to Private.

"No!" yelled Skipper and ran to Private.

"Skipper!" yelled Katherine. Ghost laughed evilly.

"Your turn Katherine!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedy Under Moonlight

**Chapter 6**

**Tragedy Under Moonlight**

Katherine jumped to made dodge of deadly lightening.

"Skipper!?" Katherine grabbed Kowalski's flipper and tried to threw him, but he was stronger and he threw her.

"Katherine!" yelled Private and Rico.

"Help Skipper Private, I'll be fine, Rico, get some help!" said Katherine fighting with ghost. Private ran to Skipper who was laying on the ground and Rico disappeared.

"Kowalski!" Katherine tried to call him again "Please!"

But ghost hit her and she fell down. Before he hit her again, Katherine kicked him and stood up.

"Private, how is Skipper?"

"I-I don't know, we need Kowalski, Skipper wake up!"

Meanwhile Katherine was fighting, Skipper opened his eyes, he was dying.

"P-Private?"

"Please, don't leave me dad!" Private was crying.

"I-I can't, I love you, son" said Skipper in weak voice.

"I love you too, dad"

Katherine threw Kowalski again and ran to Skipper and Private.

"Skipper, don't leave us, please, stay awaked" said Katherine. Kowalski went to them again.

"Kowalski I believe in you! Please!"

Ghost grabbed knife, fight got more dangerous, Katherine was trying to make dodge from knife. Rico ran to them with animals from the zoo, but he was too far. Katherine fell down and ghost stood over her.

"Say goodbye, Katherine!" said ghost.

"Kowalski..." Katherine closed her eyes and waited for smite. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Kowalski, who was fighting with himself.

"I...Do...Not...Hurt...Her!" yelled Kowalski to the ghost and fighting with knife in his hand. Rico was neared and nearer "I'm sorry, I'm doing it for you, Katherine" said Kowalski and pierced himself with a knife.

"Kowalski, NO!" yelled Katherine and ran to laying Kowalski, he was bleeding "No, no Kowalski, why you do this, we don't want to lose you and Skipper!"

"I didn't want to hurt you" said Kowalski in weak voice "When I die, ghost will not possess my body"

"No, Kowalski stay with us" Katherine was kneeling over him.

"Before I d-die, I want to tell you something, Katherine..." he moaned in pain "Can I?"

"Of course Kowalski, everything"

"I-I love you Katherine, since when I met you..." said Kowalski. Katherine was shocked, all time he loved her, but she didn't guess it, now it's too late, she broke to tears.

"I love you too, Kowalski" she said.

"Before I die, I have one wish..." said in weaker voice Kowalski. Rico and animals finally arrived to them.

"What is it?"

"Can you kiss me, Katherine?"

Katherine bend over him and kissed him. Than Kowalski closed his eyes, for forever...

_Do not think I'm a monster!_

_Do you think Kowalski dies?_

_Check in next chapter and review!_

_;)_


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifice for Love

**Chapter 7**

**Sacrifice for Love**

Animals stood around them. They all was crying for Skipper and Kowalski death. Katherine went to Private and Rico over Skippers body. But their cry didn't turn them to live. Their death was too early, too sad. After few minutes of silence for fallen, animals and penguins went back to the zoo with tears. Katherine stayed with their bodies. She was sitting and crying.

"You can safe them" someone said behind her.

"Who are you?" Katherine turn in that direction, there was standing old squirrel.

"I'm Father Squirrel, you can safe him" he pointed to Kowalski.

"W-what about Skipper?" she asked.

"I don't know, his wounds is deep, but when you safe him, maybe he back to live too"

"But, what I have to do?" asked Katherine.

"The price is terrible"

"I'll do anything"

"You must become a vampire" said Father Squirrel. Katherine had a shudder, but it was her fault and she must repair it.

"O-okay" she said.

"Do you really want it? Transformation in vampire not always successful"

"What it mean?"

"You can die"

"Okay, I must do it, they death in my fault!"

"Drink it" said Father Squirrel and gave her vampire blood in phial "After you drink it, you can stay here to say goodbye to your friends"

"It mean, I have to leave this place?"

"Yes and join to us"

"Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes"

"Katherine? where are you?" she heard Private's voice. He was going to her.

"Private, what are you doing here?" asked Katherine.

"Come back to home" said Private "Who is he?" asked Private and pointed to Squirrel.

"Private listen, I can safe them, but I must..." Katherine couldn't say 'vampire' "die"

"What?! Katherine no, please" Private hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Private, but it's my fault..."

"It's not your fault!" Rico came there too.

"Goodbye"

"What's happening?" asked Marlene, who walked there too.

"Goodbye, Marlene"

"What are you doing?" asked shocked Marlene.

"When she die, Skipper and Kowalski back to live" said Private with tears.

"Please, live me alone" said Katherine.

"Oh dear, Katherine, think about it, you're a family, I leave you alone" said Marlene and went back to the zoo. Rico decided to go too, Private was her family. Katherine took vampire blood and drink it, she felt fire in her body and fainted.

Meanwhile Skipper woke up. He felt something weird.

"Dad, you're alive!" said Private and hugged Skipper.

"But, how..."

"Hello my friend, Katherine safe your live" said Father Squirrel.

"What... Katherine!" Skipper went to Katherine.

"She can become a vampire" said Father Squirrel.

"What?!" asked Skipper and Private.

"It can't be... what about Kowalski?"

Squirrel looked at Kowalski's body.

"He'll be fine. Listen, Katherine wake up for a while and you can say to her goodbye"

"She have to leave us?" asked Skipper.

"Yes, she must learn how to control herself"

Squirrel went to the forest and Katherine opened her eyes.

"Katherine..." Skipper and Private hugged her.

"Skipper I must go, I'll be a..."

"I know"

"What about Kowalski?"

"Squirrel told he'll be fine"

"I can't wait for his awakening" said Katherine.

"Katherine, it's time..." said Father Squirrel.

"But I want a minute"

"Ok, you can stay here, but when you fainted again" Squirrel looked at Skipper "You'll have to carried her to us, in deep in this forest" he said and disappeared.

"I hope Kowalski awake before I fainted" said Katherine. But he didn't awoke and Katherine felt sick again "It's time, goodbye" said Katherine and looked at Kowalski "Maybe we meet again" she said and closed her eyes.

"Private, I must carry her to that vampires, I'll maybe wait to her transformation, so I'll be back in maybe 3 days" said Skipper and they hugged.

"I want to go with you" said Private with tears.

"No, you must take care with Rico of Kowalski and I feel something weird I must ask about it Father Squirrel" said Skipper and disappeared in forest with Katherine. Rico came back to Private.

"We have to take him to our HQ" said Private.

Meanwhile ghost run away.

"Stupid penguin. I feel power, something happened, now I can call my followers" Lord Deathclaud laugh evilly. Something happened, that he can have power without body and he'll find what's it. For now he can destroyed this city, like people destroyed Otervill Hotel.

Finally Revenge...

_The end of part 1._

"_True feelings 2: Awakening" coming soon in next chapter (8)_

_Are you going to read?_

_What happen with Katherine and Skipper? What happen to the city while Skipper is far? __Do Katherine and Kowalski __will be together?_

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8 True Feelings 2 Pain in Fire

**True Feelings 2: Awakening**

**Chapter 1**

**Pain in Fire**

Katherine didn't know how long it took, but she still felt pain in all parts of body. Pain was so strong and she felt fire, hell in her body. She could do anything to only stop feeling this fire-hell. Maybe she didn't become a vampire? Did she dying?

But like on order fire gave way under the influence of cold, ice, pushing a sharp fire pain straight to the veins, to the blood, now her body was cold, but in veins she was feeling circulating fire-pain by her blood. She should scream, but pain was so stronger to say or do anything. Most of transformation depends on person, who was changing. She could stopped this pain if she really wanted it. But no, she couldn't do it. Maybe in future, when she learns how to control, she come back to Skipper, Private… to Kowalski.

_I'm doing it for you, guys _thought Katherine.

Meanwhile Skipper was sitting next to her with Father Squirrel. They were waiting for her awakening.

"Do you think she'll finishes her change into a vampire?" asked Skipper.

"I don't know, her transformation is different" said Father Squirrel.

"She's cold, she's looking… death"

"It's normal for a vampire, but I must agree with you, she's cold, she should be hot, she should have a high fever"

"What if… if her body reject change?" asked worried Skipper.

"She'll dies"

Skipper didn't worried only about Katherine, he was sitting in vampire's… camp or whatever is it. And what about himself. He felt weird, it was normally for someone who just get back to live, but, no, there must be other reason.

"Father Squirrel, why I feel, weird?"

"You should think it's normal, but no, it's something different, you see, when Katherine die to change in vampire, your friend Kowalski will back to live. But in this power you too should fit, so she die to vampire for you both. I think something in this power could change you, maybe you're half-vampire. But you aren't thirty for blood, you might be normal, but immortal like all vampires and your wounds can heal faster" said his hypothesis Father Squirrel.

"What about Kowalski?" asked Skipper after little shock what he just heard.

"He'll be normal, if he didn't awake still, he'll for following time"

"You're very wise…" Skipper thought about that, squirrel reminded him of someone, but who?

Katherine felt the pain was slowly going from her body. She was numbed from the cold and the fire in her veins. But she felt she was ready to awake, when all pain go…

Finally she could moved her fingers and with pain opened her eyes with tears.

First what she noted, was that she had sharper eyesight, she could see everything in how amazing quality! She was laying on the ground in forest, It had to be day, because through the leaves of trees sunbeams were penetrating into forest. She was so happy to saw that beautiful view, even though sun irritated her a little. Maybe it was normally for vampire and she has to become accustomed for this. Wait, she realized that she's a vampire, blood-thirsty monster! To talk about it, she was so thirsty, her throat was dry.

"Finally you wake up, Katherine, welcome to our immortal family" said Father Squirrel, next to him was standing Skipper.


	9. Chapter 9 World of Vampires

**Chapter 2**

**World of Vampires**

"I'm a v-vampire now, right?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, don't worry I'll explain it to you" said Squirrel and sat on wood next to them. Katherine tried to stood up, but it was painfully, Skipper fast went to her with help.

"Thank you, Skipper, but stay away, I can hurt you" said Katherine when they sat next to squirrel.

"I'm not scared of you, Katherine"

"To start, Katherine… I tell you firstly about vampires. Vampires aren't only blood-thirsty killer monsters. Vampires could be in darkness or live with harmony. Yes, it's true, we must drink blood to live, but only one drop of blood is enough for two weeks. You don't need to drink blood from victim, you can drink blood from phial. In hospitals for example, people have blood banks, for our 'team' for one year, one bag with blood is enough. We don't attack other animals, so we keep away from the others"

"So, you are good vampires?"

"Yes, our enemies, are only werewolfs"

"Not all wolfs are evil" whisper to herself Katherine. She remembered, when she and Skipper defeated bad wolf's leader and they promised, they'll not attacked innocent animals again. (in "Wolfs Night")

"About you, Katherine" continuing Squirrel "Like a new-born vampire, you have only one month to drink some blood directly from victim to finish your transformation"

"I must kill somebody?!"

"No, only drink drop blood from victim, don't hurting him/her"

"Ok" calm down Katherine "When I be able to visit my friends?"

"It depend only on you" said Squirrel "To good development for vampire is having someone closer, family.

"I'm here, she's Private's aunt" said Skipper.

"Good, I'm sure she doesn't hurt you, can you stay with us for day or two?" asked Father Squirrel.

"Sure"

That was night, but first time after terrible few days before warm. Forest was light by moon and fire in vampire's 'camp'.

"You were changing in 3 days this is so long for a normal vampire" said Father squirrel.

"3 days? Oh god…"

"It must be painfully, right?"

"Yes, very, what did you meant 'normal vampires'?" asked Katherine.

"Some vampires after transformation gets some talent, for example, Tom the cat can communicate telepathically"

"You mean, I can have talent?"

"I think so. Vampires don't need sleep" said Father squirrel when Katherine sat next to him "I see, but if we want, we can?" Katherine looked at tents.

"Yes, we try to keep humanity"

"Humanity?"

"To not change into a monsters, every vampire can has humanity, he must have feelings, he can love… about feelings, you become a vampire to safe your friends, it's really good sacrifice"

"After he died, he told me he love me…"

"Maybe in future, you'll be together, remember, never ignore feelings, because one day it can be too late…"

"Do you mean, you loved someone?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, a long time ago, happened accident, after that I became a vampire and attacked innocent person! Woman, who I loved and still love ran away and I didn't want to find her, maybe she's still in central park in New York…"

"Wait, in central park? Do you mean… Fred's grandmother?"

"Maybe, we called her Mother Squirrel or Grandma Squirrel"

"We know her, she helped us"

"Oh yes, she's very wise, I want to see her again… but I can't…"

Katherine was thinking about that, what she just heard.

"So, why are your friend killed himself?" asked Father.

"Because ghost in his body tried to kill us, he wanted to safe us…" Katherine said it with tears in eyes.

"Who was that ghost?"

"He called… Lord Deathclaud"

"On no…"

"What? Do you know him?"

"Yes, but he's so evil, he's like a incarnation of devil and his dark followers…"

It was going into the whole, Katherine realized it.

"His dark followers, do you mean evil vampires?!"

"Yes"

"Oh god, our city…"

"If he call them, your city does not exist "

"Oh no, I must come back to the city with Skipper!"

"Are you sure you're able to?"

"It's my city!"

"Ok, I give you week"

Katherine ran to awaken Skipper, she was scared about what they'll see when they come back to New York city…

What if their friends are killed?...


	10. Chapter 10 New Dark City

**Chapter 3**

**New Dark City**

Meanwhile Skipper had got a terrible nightmare, but was it really nightmare? That was more like a vision of something wrong. He was in New York city, but everything were different, dark and bloody. Around him was laying bodies, bodies of his friends, he tried to help them but he couldn't do anything, something behind him move, he turn and...

"Skipper, wake up!" said Katherine.

"What..."

"Skipper we must come back to city, something wrong could or can happen" said worried Katherine.

"I had a nightmare of that..."

"Come on, quick!"

They went out of vampire's camp and go through the forest, they were far from city.

"Katherine, stop for a minute, you're too fast" said Skipper. Katherine appeared next to him in a second "Father Squirrel told me, that vampires is so fast and strong, you must free up some"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but I feel something bad happened..." she grabbed Skipper flipper and in few seconds they were in front of New York city, was it really New York?

It was dark, but over city was something else. Bloody mist was floating over city waking terror. Because of mist, moon looked bloody and city under bloody moonlight looked death.

They went to wall, which was around city. Wall was build by destroyed parts of other buildings. On the high gate was inscription _New Dark City_.

"What happened here?" asked shocked Katherine.

"I don't know, we weren't here only for few days"

They went closer to gate. It looked it was close by few padlocks and chains, all fence looked tank and scary.

"How we get there?"

"Give me a place..." Katherine grabbed gate and broke all chains and padlocks by on hand.

"Wow..." said Surprised Skipper "Of course, squirrel told, like a new-born vampire you are the strongest of all vampires"

"That's good, but I'll be strong for month, next if I finish transformation, I'll be strong like other vampires"

"Katherine, are you really want to go there?"

"Why?"

"Your eyes, I didn't want to tell you, but you have got red eyes"

"What?! Ok it'll be probably red for few hours, but we must find our friends"

"Have you got any plan?"

"Firstly, go to the zoo"

They went into the dark city. Everything looked like before, but buildings and streets were grey and black, looked like there was a fire. Somewhere was blood, but nobody was there. They were alone and in worrying silence. Some small buildings were destroyed and somewhere on streets was still fire. Everything looked death and dark.

"What happened in these few days" said Skipper when they were walking carefully to the zoo. In city were no people.

"Lord Deathclaud" said Katherine.

"What?"

"It was Lord Deathclaud, his darkness followers are vampires, evil vampires"

"Oh god, do you think somebody alive?"

"I hope" Katherine think about Kowalski. It was so sad that he just told her his feeling and they had to split up.

Finally they arrived to the zoo. It looked like before, so they have hope, nothing bad happened there. But nobody was there. Animals habitats were empty. Some things were a little broken like Julien's radio and wall of Joey habitat. They went to the HQ and almost scream. There was blood! But without it nothing else was different.

"What should we do now?" asked Katherine.

"I-I don't know, we should find animals, especially my team" said Skipper.

"I hope they escape and all are hiding somewhere"

They go along streets with strange feeling that they're watched. Streets were very dirty and at all time they could be attacked.

"Katherine can you use your... err, vampire instinct to find them?"

"I'll try..." Katherine closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she could hear all voices that she want to. She imagine Kowalski, Rico and Private. She heard him and had a vision... "I know where is Private" said Katherine and used her vampire smell. She went through few streets and finally find door of a small building.

"Who's here?" asked weak voice.

"Private, are you here?" asked Skipper.

From shadow in end of the small, dirty room emerged Private. His face was dirty and his eyes looked like he was crying.

"It's r-really you?" he asked.

"Yes Private, oh god what happened?"

"It's not you, leave me alone! I know that real Skipper and Katherine are dead!" said Private.

"No, Private we alive, we're not ghosts" said Skipper, but Private didn't believe him and stepped back.

"Private, we are alive, listen to our breath, our heartbeats" said Katherine and took one step to Private, but she wanted to be in shadow. She didn't want Private to see her scary eyes. Private took two steps to them and there was silence. First time from arrive to dark city they could fell live.

"It's really you!" said Private ran to them and hugged them.

"Private, but please, stay away from me, I'm a monster now" said Katherine trying to break free from the common hug but Skipper and Private didn't let her.

"I don't afraid of you, Katherine, you'll never hurt us" said Private. But Katherine felt blood in their veins. But how she still didn't bite them? Like a new-born vampire she had to drink blood, how she controlled herself?

"I'm so happy to see you, we thought that you're dead"

"Why and what happened to others?" asked Skipper and looked at Private, he had tears in eyes "Private, what happened?"


	11. Chapter 11 Forbidden Story

_Do you think what happened? _

_Find in this chapter and review!_

**Chapter 4**

**Forbidden Story**

"It happened in few seconds" said Private and shook.

"What happened?"

"I-I can't tell it"

"Why?"

"They prohibit it"

"Private, you can trust us, who are 'they'?"

"O-ok, we were in HQ, Kowalski was in his lab, he all times was in his lab, he was sad. After 3 days when you didn't get back we thought that you and Katherine are death" said Private and started crying.

"Calm down Private..." Skipper hugged him.

"And we heard screams from the zoo and went out of HQ. There was panic, dark humans were moving so fast, city was in chaos. People ran from dark humans and those who stayed to evacuated animals are death. Those humans wanted animals, wanted us!" Private started crying again "Kowalski wanted to save us, he stayed to stopped dark humans and gave us time to escape, I don't know where is he now!"

"Shh, Private, it's ok, we find him" said Katherine and felt something in her stomach. What if Kowalski is death?

"What happened to Rico?"

"When dark humans attacked us, he threw me to run away and he stayed to fight with them, he hadn't got any chance and couldn't do anything"

"Dark humans... do you mean vampires?"

Private only nodded.

"Don't worry we'll find them" said Skipper "Katherine, any plans?" but Katherine find something and stayed shocked "Katherine?"

"You told they wanted animals, right?"

"Yes" said Private.

"Lord Deathclaud need them to his army" Katherine closed her eyes for while, they saw lots of red eyes of her friends "New-born vampires are strongest, so he want to change animals into a monsters, to destroy the world! After one month he kill new vampires, because they will be not strong like before, that's his plan" said Katherine.

"How do you find it?"

"I-I don't know, something, something in vampire instinct..." she opened her eyes from terrible vision with blood.

"Have you got any plans?"

"Ok, let me see... first we must find good place to hide, next we must bring there some pillows and bandages if somebody will be hurt. Then we must find where are animals, save them and go back to hiding place. Next I must find leader of evil vampires"

"Do you mean Lord Deathclaud? You can't go alone" said Skipper.

"Don't worry about me, I'm strongest and vampire" said Katherine "Maybe stay in here I'll find some place"

"Be careful"

Katherine went to dark street, air wasn't fresh and she didn't want to breathe in. Then she find new vampire ability; she didn't have to breathe. Earlier she didn't think of it. Finally, first in her live she felt freedom and independence. She could ran through the streets imperceptibly and fast, she felt really good. And then it happened: she felt blood...

_Do Katherine finally tastes blood? Does she keep control and find Kowalski?_

_Review! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 Vision than a Nightmare

**Chapter 5**

**Vision than a Nightmare**

Katherine lost her control, she ran through streets to bloody victim. But she suddenly stopped.

'_What happening with me?'_ thought Katherine and took one step back to the shadow over wall, someone was going.

"Finally we broke him" said male voice.

"Yes, stupid bird, what he was thinking? He'll never win with vampires" evil vampires laughed. Katherine's heart was beating harder. Bird? Do they mean Kowalski? She was about attacked them, but she decided to stay there and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Much more is on the loose?" asked one vampire.

"No, we almost catch all, I can't wait to attack these weak people" said vampire.

"Me too, when we collect all to vampires, we'll be able to do it…" vampire didn't finished that so important information.

"Shut up, what if someone listen to us?" said vampire and slapped other "Our master will be mad of you"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

Katherine felt that one vampire know about her presence, he took few steps in her direction. Katherine pressed closer to the wall.

"Ok let's go, we must broke another one bird, are you coming?"

Vampire who was looking at Katherine hiding place turn and disappeared with others. What they mean? Kowalski and Rico? Does one of them is death or vampire and second will be torture? They must find them as fast as it possible. Katherine wanted to follow them, but it was too dangerous and for now she must tell new information to Skipper.

When she felt nobody could see her, she went out from shadow at looked for hiding place again.

Finally she found old small fabric with one big room. Doors and walls looked strong and windows were barricaded so it was good place. They'll bring there some mattresses and it'll be fine. Katherine come back to Skipper and Private, who was sleeping soundly, so she waited to theirs awake.

"Katherine, you're back" said happy Private.

"Listen, I have bad and good news, what are you want first?"

"Bad" said Skipper.

"I'm not sure for whom that was, but I heard vampires conversation, they said…" Katherine told Skipper and Private everything she heard.

"Oh god, Do you think it was about Rico and Kowalski?" asked worried Private.

"I don't know"

"What about good news?"

"I found hiding place"

They went to furniture store and took five mattresses with lots of pillows, from hospital they took some bandages and first aid box because animals, who they'll find can have wounds. When they moved to old fabric and took lots of food from supermarkets they had to think about plan, they had all they needed, of course Katherine didn't have to eat. But sooner or later she had to drink some blood.

They fell asleep and Katherine stayed on guarding. Skipper didn't sleep well.

He was standing in building looked like prison. There were lots of blood, he heard groan of pain, that voice was familiar…

"Kowalski?" Skipper tried to find person who was in pain but he couldn't, this looked like a vision. And finally he saw red eyes of monsters and Blood, than he woke up suddenly.

"Skipper, what's wrong?" asked Katherine.

"I-I had nightmare… no, it was vision"

"What?"

"That vision was metaphor… I heard groan of pain, red eyes and blood"

"Ok, I think… groan of pain somebody, red eyes could be vampires and blood… maybe bloody end of something?"

"Wow Katherine, you're wise, you and Kowalski much to each other" said Skipper and smiled to Katherine.

"I thing vampires think faster, that groan, do you know from who it was?"

"It sound like… Kowalski"

"Oh god…"

"Katherine we can find him, but firstly, he is in prison but I'm not sure, can you use your vampire ability?"

"Ok"

When Private woke up they went to street, Katherine close her eyes and concentrate. But when she was concentrating, she felt more like vampire and she worried to don't hurt Skipper or Private. Finally she heard voices and pain, she could see view for a while and then she knew where they should go.

"I know follow me…" said Katherine. But suddenly one evil vampire jumped in their way. Katherine took position to protect Skipper and Private.

"Do you think I didn't know like my stupid friends that you were watching us?" said vampire and Katherine recognized voice from earlier conversation. Vampire took one step to them with red thirsty in eyes…

_What do you think? Review, please ;)_


	13. Chapter 13 Fight With Hell

**Chapter 6**

**Fight With Hell**

"Stay away, what do you want?" said Katherine and took position to attacked.

"You know too much and… you have snacks" said vampire approaching and looking at Skipper and Private. The vampire was badger probably from Bronx zoo, so when Private saw him, he almost fainted.

"Don't you dare…" said Katherine and took one step to vampire.

"What do you do to me? I'm stronger" said vampire and laughed. Katherine had good plan, he didn't know that she's a new-born vampire. He approaching to them faster.

"I can call my friends, you can meet them and their teeth" said vampire but before he called his friends Katherine grabbed his neck.

"If you or someone from your stupid friends touch them even with one finger, I promise, that and you will be just this one finger after I finish with you, understand?!" Katherine shook him.

"You a-are a new born vampire..."

"Now..." Katherine looked deep in vampires red eyes "You forget everything and leave us"

"I forget everything and leave you" repeated vampire and disappeared.

"Katherine, what you do to him?" asked Skipper.

"I hypnotized him" said Katherine didn't believe in it.

"I thought that vampires can only hypnotizing only no-vampires" said Skipper in admiration.

"I'm new born vampire, my hypnotizing is stronger" said Katherine.

"Ok let's go"

They went to the prison, it was black liked from fire and everything were broken. But from terrible place they were hearing voices in pain.

"Any plans?" asked Private.

"Maybe you and Skipper stay here, I'll check..." but when Katherine saw their faces finally they went to prison together.

Carefully they walked along wall approaching to victim in pain. Walls were dirty, but when they went deeper to prison, they saw part with redecoration. Walls were dark red and on them was lots of candles. On the floor was blood. They heard steps and walked in silence to stairs. When they made sure nobody can see them, they quietly walked down by stairs. And they saw finally room with victim, carefully walked to there. But Private almost scream and they had to clung to the wall. On guarding was staying pink flamingo with red eyes, he was a vampire.

"I defeat them, you'll go to save, probably Kowalski, ok?" whispered Katherine, Skipper and Private nodded.

She went to the room when nobody saw and lurking over them. First she jumped on him, next before he could turn and yelled she took his beak and paralyzed him. Meanwhile Skipper and Private went to room and saw Kowalski, who was laying on the table. Good news; he wasn't vampire, bad news; he was tortured. But they withdrew, when they saw that Joey and other vampires came back to him.

"Do you change your mind?" asked Joey. He was last person whom they wanted to see as a vampire now.

"No, I'll never be one of you!" said Kowalski in weak voice.

"You really want to die?"

"Yes, when I die I'll be finally with Katherine, forever!" said Kowalski. One vampire laughed and cut him by knife.

"Listen, can you make some noise far from here?" asked Katherine. Skipper and Private went upstairs and Katherine hid away. When vampires heard nose from upstairs, Joey stopped torturing and went out of the room to check it. Katherine took deep breath and jumped to the room. Vampires immediately attacked her, so she made dodge and threw firs vampire against wall with strong power. Next two she grabbed and pushed to themselves. When Katherine defeated vampires, she fast jumped to weak Kowalski.

"Am I death?" asked Kowalski.

"No, Kowalski, I'm here I alive" said Katherine.

"B-but real Katherine dies to save me"

"No I'm..." Katherine didn't want to tell him in that situation she's a vampire "...here and I'll save you again" She grabbed Kowalski's flippers. When she touch him, he felt her.

"Katherine, you really alive" he said weakly. But then Joey jumped to the room. At least he didn't find Skipper and Private.

"What... you, you were death!" said Joey and jumped to Katherine. Maybe she was strongest, but she didn't know she had any chance with kangaroo. Skipper and Private ran to the room "You were death too!" said Joey.

"Skipper?" Kowalski tried to sat down but he was in too pain.

"Skipper, Private take Kowalski!" ordered Katherine.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine"

Skipper and Private took Kowalski who fainted and ran away from room.

"If you're not death, you'll be soon" said Joey and pushed her against the wall. She felt pain but stood up and made dodge.

"Joey, we knew each other, you're not evil!" said Katherine but he threw her again. In his bloody eyes was no pity. When he became a vampire by darkness, he lost his memories.

Katherine jumped on him but he threw her away. Katherine felt sweet smell of blood, her blood! She jumped and kicked Joey, with her strong he hit in wall. He became angry and pushed her with more power. Katherine felt much pain, he felt that was the end, at least Kowalski will be fine. But no, she want to give up that easily? She had survive for Skipper Private and... Kowalski, but how, she felt Joey kicked her again. She was in too much pain.

She tried to find power in herself, power of love... but for win or die?

_Does Katherine alive?_

_I'll update next chapter soon ;)_

_thank you for reviews_


	14. Chapter 14 Power Of Feelings

**Chapter 7**

**Power Of Feelings **

"It's time you to die" said Joey and raised wooden peg; deadly for vampires.

Katherine collected all of her power and strong. She made dodge and kicked Joey in all strong against wall, he fainted.

"Katherine are you ok?" asked Skipper from upstairs. Katherine looked at her side, she was bleeding with pain. But she was a vampire so wounds heal fast.

"I'm ok" she said and ran in second to upstairs.

"We must go fast, they recognize that we are here" said Skipper.

"Ok, go"

They took Kowalski and walked to enter from prison, but then they heard voice.

"Hey, can someone help?"

"Where are you?" asked Katherine, she was weaker because of bleeding side.

"Over here!"

Katherine go to corridor and find cell.

"Maurice? Mort?" asked surprised Katherine.

"Wait, you're alive?" asked Maurice.

"I'll tell you later" Katherine pulled lattice by one hand.

"You're so strong" said Mort.

They came back to Skipper, Private and Kowalski.

"What are you doing here?" asked Skipper.

"They wanted to torture us after him" Maurice pointed unconscious Kowalski "How you alive?"

"Long story, we must escape from here now" said Skipper, Katherine grabbed her side and coughed, something was wrong "Katherine, are you ok?"

"No..." said Katherine and almost fainted.

"Oh, no we must get to hiding place.

They went out of prison and walked to hiding place. It was day, but not different from night. Sun was on sky, but didn't realize to city, like it was visible through the black mist. Someone watched them, Katherine felt that. They had to stopped when Kowalski woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Save, we are with you" said Katherine.

"But you were death" said Kowalski and sat down, he felt better.

"Katherine save us both" said Skipper and looked at Katherine.

"You can hate me for that, but now I'm a... vampire" said Katherine.

"How I can hate you, Katherine, you save my live twice" said Kowalski. Before somebody could say something, something or someone jumped behind them.

"Sweet moment, how it's a pity that I must break it" said familiar voice and from shadow emerged Marlene with red eyes.

"Oh no, Marlene, please tell us it's a joke, you can't be evil vampire" said Katherine and stood to protect her friends.

"Joke? So how you and Skipper live? I saw on my eyes he was death and you died too" said Marlene approaching to them with hungry in eyes.

"Marlene, you aren't evil, stop!"

But Marlene didn't listen to Katherine, she wanted blood and death.

"Run!" yelled Katherine and jumped to stopped Marlene.

"You haven't got any chance!"laughed Marlene. She have much power, far from zoo and cage she could took her wild form. Marlene threw Katherine against wall.

"I don't want to hurt you, we were friends!" said Katherine and made dodge.

"Oh really? Shut up!" Marlene hit Katherine with much strong, wall broke from Katherine.

"Marlene, we are same"

"You aren't otter"

"I'm similar species to otter!"

"You're white, we aren't the same, you are vampire and you want to protect moral weak..."

"Stop Marlene!" Katherine finally kicked Marlene.

"You called it kick?" laughed Marlene and kicked Katherine with much power. Katherine moaned in pain.

"I'm new-born vampire, Marlene, I don't want to hurt you"

Marlene stood over Katherine.

"Because you're weak! And you don't want to drink blood to survive, you're stupid"

Marlene took wood next to her, It was end for Katherine. But when she thought, that Marlene could attack her friends, she used her power and threw Marlene against wall.

"Katherine, are you... Katherine!" Skipper, Private and Kowalski ran to her. She was laying on the ground with blood.

"Katherine, what happening with you?"

"I-I don't know, I'm weak"

"She has deep wound, but she is a vampire, so it should heal fast" said Kowalski.

"But it's bleeding!"

"I don't know, when I was tortured by vampires I learn something from them, but..."

Katherine weakened.

"I know, she's a new-born vampire, she needs blood"

"No, I'll never..." Katherine paused, she felt more pain.

"Katherine, you must..."

"No"

"But we don't let you die" Kowalski cut his flipper "You must drink it"

"No, I don't want to drink blood" but Katherine felt she was dying.

Finally she taste Kowalski's blood and felt more power.

"She'll be fine" said Kowalski, when Katherine drank blood directly from Kowalski she had to transformation into vampire again.

"What about her power? Like a new-born vampire, she has much strong" said Skipper.

"Vampires are strongest for one month, after they're like every vampires"

They went back to hiding place and ate something. Now Katherine will be strongest again and they could go back to saving animals, how much is still not-vampire?

Katherine felt pain leaving her body, her first blood drink was delicious, but she had to still control herself, now she was full vampire.

Katherine opened her eyes, everybody waiting for her awakening, her eyes wasn't red like before, now they were golden like when she was normal. Katherine felt so much power, finally she had strong to protect her friends from all vampires on world, but how...

Then grandma squirrel appeared to answer for their all questions...

_The end of part 2, "True Feelings 3: Darkness" coming soon in next chapter (15)_

_I hope you like it ;)_

_Do they finally save world from Deathclaud vampires? Do they find all animals? What answers has grandma squirrel for them? Can Katherine controls herself?_

_Check in part three ;)_

_Review, please_


	15. Chapter 15 True Feelings 3 Hard Truth

**True Feelings 3: Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Hard****Truth**

"Fred's grandma?" said surprised Skipper.

"I'm here to give you answer for your questions" said Grandma Squirrel "To start with, Katherine, when you died to change into a vampire, transformation didn't succeeded"

"So, why I'm here and vampire?" asked Katherine trying to not feeling blood around her.

"Oracle says, that only you and Skipper can defeat evil on this world, vampires and save yours city, so you Katherine have been restored to live to defeat them, when you do it, you'll come back to your fate"

"I'll die?"

"Yes"

Everybody in room were shocked, without Katherine, if she really has to die, it will be better for her friends, she'll never hurt them.

"That's why your transformation was so painful and long" finished squirrel "But don't worry now, fate still changing and I can't make you sure it'll be your fate, for now you're back to live to save your friends and city. You too, Skipper, were death, but you're now half-vampire to help Katherine, it's yours fate"

"So I have to die too?" asked Skipper.

"I can't be sure" said Grandma squirrel and disappeared.

"Wait, tell me how can I defeat these vampires!" said Katherine but squirrel disappeared. After that in room was silence.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy, it's not true" said Kowalski.

"No, it is true, when I was changing into a vampire, I felt I was dying" said Katherine and stood up "Take some rest, I must think about any plans"

When they fell asleep Katherine tried to concentrate to find location of next animal. When she closed her eyes she heard voices, scary voices and for a second place, looked like old fabric. But something was wrong with that, Katherine decided to go there alone next morning. Firstly she had to know where's that fabric, secondly made sure that her friends are save in here. Of course she trusted Skipper and his half-vampire power.

When everybody woke up Katherine told Skipper to stay on guarding.

"Where are you going, Katherine?"

"I must check some places"

"No, vampires can attack you" said worried Private and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than they and I promise I'll be careful"

"Promise you'll not saving them on your own" said Kowalski.

"Ok, ok I promise" Katherine went out of hiding place. Kowalski followed her.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry, that's my fault you're a vampire" he said.

"No, it was my choose, don't worry, it's better, because I can protect you all"

"Be careful" said Kowalski and they hugged.

Katherine walked through street, in city were lots of big fabrics, so she must concentrate which was in her vision…

"Katherine, wait" She turned, her friends were going to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Take this wooden peg, vampires can attacked you" Private gave her wooden peg, but before she took it, she felt needle prick on her neck and pain, it was like poison, she almost fainted.

"Yes, we can attack you" said vampire who hit Katherine "What are you do now? When yours nanny is not able to protect you? Take them"

"What are you do to her?" asked Kowalski.

"I gave her vervain"

"What?" asked Private.

"Verbena is like poison to vampires. They felt dizzy or fainted for long or short time when they drink it" said Kowalski.

"Now, took them to Him"

"Who's 'Him'?"

"Our master" said vampire.

Katherine felt normal and strong again. She was about attacked them, but maybe it was good? When they took them to theirs master, Katherine will know in whom body is Deathclaud and find his place. So she imitated she's too weak to fight. Her friends were looking at her with worried faces. They were kept by vampires.

Finally they walked to big palace, vampires reworked largest building in city into a big vampire castle. And on guarding between door were standing Bada and Bink with red vampires eyes. They were last persons who they want to see now in vampires forms. In their eyes was no interest, theirs friends gone.

But most important thing was to see Deathclaud. Vampires led them by few corridors to big room with throne, everything was dark red and black, light were candles. Katherine saw dark person, who was stayed back to them.

"Oh, nice to saw you again" Katherine recognized Deathclaud cold voice. He turned and stayed facing to them. He was…

"No!" moaned Katherine.

_Do you think whom body possess ghost?_

_Check in next chapter, I'll update soon ;)_

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16 Black Castle

**Chapter 2**

**Black Castle**

In front of them was staying Deathclaud in penguin body with red eyes and it was Rico!

"How you dare change Rico into a vampire!" yelled Skipper. Deathclaud laughed.

"I thought you are death, no matter, I can change it quickly" He looked at pretending-weak Katherine "Now you're bowing down to me! Anyway, you'll be good vampire in my army"

"Never" said Katherine.

"You have got choice, be in my army or I kill you"

"So kill me, what are you waiting for?" said Katherine and look at Deathclaud-Rico face, he expected other answer.

"If you want, bring me wooden peg!" he said to his servants. Friends looked worried at Katherine, they still thought she's weak.

"So, before you kill me, I'm interested what's your plan for city" said Katherine, she tried to speak calmly.

"Good question, I want to posses power, I'll be the strongest and powerful person on the world, but first, I must destroy this city and then I make vampire-invasion" he laughed. Nobody knew why he wants to destroy city, without Katherine, think of it was terrible "When I kill you, nobody will protecting your stupid friends, I must admit, that yours friend body is strong, I can do everything" he spited dynamite "Sorry. Anyway I want to posses your body again" Deathclaud pointed to Kowalski "Say goodbye, Katherine" he took wooden peg.

"But one thing you not predicted" said Katherine.

"Yes?"

"I'm new-born vampire"

"So?"

"I'm not weak" said Katherine and torn her cuffs.

"Idiots, you gave verbena to new-born vampire!" Deathclaud yelled at his serves. Katherine jumped to her friends and torn theirs cuffs.

"Run!" she yelled.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine"

Everybody run to enter from castle, Katherine kicked Deathclaud and follow them. Bada and Bing turned to them. Katherine attacked them from surprised so they could passed them. When they were running, few vampires appeared on their way and stopped them.

"You really thought that you can escape?"

"Ok, so fight with me, I and you, when I win, you let them go" she pointed to her friends.

"Ok, when I win, you'll be in my army" he said. Katherine didn't want this, but it was only one way.

"Ok" she took position to attack. vampires around them created circle.

"Five minutes to prepare" said Deathclaud.

"If I hit him, it'll hurts Rico?" asked Katherine.

"I think no" said Kowalski.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you, Katherine" said Skipper.

"Hey, trust me, I'm not weak" said Katherine.

"Be careful, please" said Private. Katherine turned to Deathclaud. She had a plan.

When he attacked her she made dodge and threw him against wall. For first few minutes she was better than Deathclaud, but he finally kicked her with much strong against wall, which broke. Katherine felt little pain but she stood up and made dodge but he was faster and pushed her against opposite wall. Bricks fell down on Katherine.

"Katherine, watch out!" yelled Kowalski. Deathclaud spat wooden peg. Katherine stood up and hit him. Fight was too fast for mortals, so they could see them only when they stop. Deathclaud threw Katherine, she felt weak.

"Do you give up?" Deathclaud approached to her friends.

"Go away from them!" yelled Katherine and stayed between Deathclaud and Kowalski.

"You don't defeat me, so give up, he'll be a good vampire" said Deathclaud approaching to Kowalski. Katherine pushed Deathclaud with much strong and he hit in wall.

"Bad choice, Katherine" said ghost and jumped to her and Kowalski, but when Katherine stood to protect her friends Deathclaud was faster, then she could see him and she felt pain between the ribs. Deathclaud transfix her by wooden peg, she moaned and sank to the ground.

"Katherine!" yelled her friends.

"So, do you give up, or I'll kill you, now" said Deathclaud.

"I said, never" said weak Katherine bleeding. Deathclaud raised wooden peg, Katherine close her eyes and waited for smite. But she didn't feel it, so she opened eyes and saw the worst thing...


	17. Chapter 17 Only One Way

**Chapter 3**

**Only One Way**

Kowalski saved her, but not save himself. He was bleeding.

"This is more painful for you, Katherine" Deathclaud laughed. Katherine in angry threw him against wall and felt for the first time her real vampire side.

"Help Kowalski!" said Katherine to Skipper, Private and lemurs.

Katherine pushed Deathclaud again and took his wooden peg.

"Do you want to kill me?" asked Deathclaud. But Katherine had plan. She felt her sharp fangs and attacked him again. When she threw him to wall and grabbed his neck she raished wooden peg.

"Now, go away from his body" said Katherine. Deathclaud laughed.

"Why I should do this?"

"If you don't do this, I will" said Katherine looked deep in his red eyes.

"Fine, but it's not the end!" ghost leave Rico's body and vampires followed him. Rico fainted, Katherine came back to Kowalksi.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Bad, Katherine, I-I think we can't save him" said Skipper. Meanwhile Rico woke up, Katherine stood up in the event that he was evil vampire.

_I'm not evil _said Rico in theirs thoughts.

"What, wait how you did that?" asked Skipper.

"He has a talent, he couldn't talk, so he can give us his thoughts" said Katherine "Rico, help us"

She kneeled next to Kowalski.

"How can we save him?" asked Maurice.

_You know it's only one way _said Rico in her thoughts. Katherine thought about that.

"No, Rico, I-I can't..."

"Can't what?" asked Skipper. Only Katherine and Rico knew what to do.

"Rico said, it's only one way to save him..." said Katherine.

"What is it?"

"Change into vampire"

"Oh, dear..." said Private. They looked at bleeding Kowalski.

_Time flies _said Rico.

"I can give him my blood, his wound can heal, but if it's too deep, he'll change into vampire" said Katherine

"But, we must do something, Katherine, only you can choose" said Skipper.

"Can I do it to him? It's terrible" said Katherine and looked at Kowalski, but they couldn't let him dies.

"Kowalski, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes" said Kowalski in very weak voice.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, Kowalski nodded slowly. Katherine hurt her wrist and it started bleeding "You must drink it"

When Kowalski drank blood they took him and went back to hiding place. His wound was healing. When he got high fever they knew what it means; he was changing into a vampire. Rico and Katherine stayed with him, meanwhile rest went to sleep, it was most painful night in Kowalski's life.

Finally in next morning Kowalski opened his eyes, it was red like always in new-born vampires.

"How I still live?" asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski, you're a... a vampire now" said Katherine.


	18. Chapter 18 Stories and Plans

**Chapter 4**

**Stories and Plans**

"I-I'm a vampire?" asked Kowalski. Everybody looked at him sad "Ok, no matter, now we have more important things"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"

"But first, you must drink some blood, if you'll be too thirsty you can lose your control" said Katherine and cut her hand.

"No, Katherine, I don't want to drink your blood, I don't want to drink any blood"

"But you must to survive" said Katherine.

After Kowalski drank some blood they stayed around table.

"So, we must know why Deathclaud wants to destroy New York city" said Skipper.

"I know, under our city are lines of power" said Katherine.

"What?"

"Lines of Power, have you ever heard about this?" asked Katherine, everybody shook theirs heads "Ok, so a long time ago, when on world lived vampires, werewolfs and people in harmony, under ground were Lines of Power. But when werewolfs began war with vampires, people and everybody-mortal were the victims, so when every species rebelled, Lines of Power torn and destroyed all vampires and werewolfs to made a harmony again. But species of vampires and werewolfs are back and only one city with Lines of Power is New York" said story Katherine.

"But, why Deathclaud wants to destroy it?"

"I think when Lines of Power will be broke, they unleash the most powerful power on the world and Deathclaud will be able to took it. When he will has this power, nothing can defeat him and it means the end of world which we know"

"Oh dear..." said Private.

"What we can do?"

"Lines of Power are most powerful on night with full-moon" said Katherine.

"We must find all animals before it"

"And it will be a war, yes" said Katherine.

"Any plans?" asked Kowalski.

"We will need help, when we find animals from zoo, I'll go to werewolfs, they told us when we will need help, they can help us, maybe Father Squirrel vampires will help us" said Katherine.

"We'll fight too" said Maurice.

"No it's too dangerous for..."

"Katherine, it's our city, we want to help" said Skipper.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll go to old fabric, I think there are animals" said Katherine.

On next morning they leaved HP (hiding place) and walked through streets. Katherine closed her eyes and concentrate.

"It's far from here, I think... we should went by tunnel of subway to make sure vampires don't find us" said Katherine.

Finally they arrive to big building and quietly entered there. They heard moaned from downstairs and went down by old, dirty stairs. Katherine looked at enter to room with next animal and immediately went back when she saw who was standing on guarding in vampire form. _Oh god... _thought Katherine.

_I hope you like it, I'll update next chapter soon ;)_

_Reviews, please_


	19. Chapter 19Don't You Remember Me, Friend?

**Chapter 5**

**Don't You Remember Me, Friend?**

"Maurice, take Mort" said Katherine.

"Why?" asked Maurice, Katherine show him guard, it was... Julien!

"Oh no..." Maurice went back and took Mort.

"Why we are going?" asked Mort.

"Because... err... we must stay on guarding outside" said Maurice and went upstairs with Mort.

"Who's there?" asked Skipper and went there but Katherine stopped him.

"No, there's Julien, I'll try to get him back to good, you'll check whom we must rescue now" said Katherine. She used her vampire-fast and ran to other side of corridor.

"Who's there? I find you" said Julien and went to Katherine, meanwhile Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico went to the room.

"Wait! You were death!" said Julien when he saw Katherine.

"I heard it few times, now Julien, you're not evil"

"Of course, I'm handsome vampire" said Julien and took attacking position.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you" said Katherine.

"It's your problem" said Julien and jumped to her. Katherine made dodge.

"Don't you remember me, friend?" she asked.

"We were friends? Anyway, I'm thirsty so don't worry about your blood, it will be useful" said Julien and tried to bite her.

"Julien!"

Meanwhile penguins went to big room, on the right side was corridor with cell for animals. They wanted to enter there when few vampires appeared.

"What we have to do now?" asked Private. Rico and Kowalski looked at each other.

"What?" asked Skipper.

"We go there and surprise them, meanwhile you and Private free animals" said Kowalski.

Katherine threw Julien against wall.

"You call this threw or kick? This is threw!" said Julien and pushed her with much strong through the corridor. Katherine moaned.

"Julien, stop, I know in you, deep, are real you" said Katherine and stood up. She felt blood again.

"You're bleeding, give up" said Julien.

"No, Julien, please" said Katherine.

Kowalski and Rico ran to other side of corridor to made noise. When vampires went to them, Skipper and Private went to cells. There were elephant Burt and rhino Roy.

"You're alive?" scared Roy.

"Long story..." said Skipper and pulled lattice, as a half-vampire he had half-vampire-strong.

"Thank you friends" said Burt.

"But how we escape from here with them?" asked Private.

"First we must go upstairs" said Skipper and they went out to corridor with stairs. Katherine and Julien still fighting, Katherine was much bleeding.

"Katherine, are you ok?"

"Y-yes go" said Katherine and pushed Julien.

Kowalski and Rico imperceptibly attacked vampires and win in short while. Then they locked vampires in one of cells and went back to others.

"Julien it hurt!" said weak Katherine when Julien bite her.

"Go away from her!" said Kowalski and jumped to Julien.

"Good fight" said familiar voice in shadow. Marlene went to them "Julien, you must kill them or defeat, not eat"

"Oh, shut up, how much blood you drank?" said Julien.

"Anyway, take them" said Marlene and grabbed Katherine. Julien grabbed Kowalski.

"You can't defeat us" said Kowalski.

"Because?"

"We are new-born vampires!" said Kowalski and threw Julien against wall. Katherine's wounds was healing so she freed from Marlene. Kowalski threw Julien to Marlene and Katherine kicked them both.

"Ok, run" said Katherine and in second they were outside with others.

"What's plan now Katherine?" asked Skipper.

"Wait, I'm thinking..." said Katherine and sat down for a while to stopped bleeding.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"I know where we can go" said Kowalski "Streets on right side of town will be empty, vampires looked at place when they saw us last time"

"How can you know this?" asked Private.

_This is maybe his talent _gave them thought Rico.

"Ok, let's go" said Katherine.


	20. Chapter 20 New Talent and New Plan

**Chapter 6**

**New Talent And New Plan**

When they arrived to HP (hiding place) they were so tired and fell asleep, even Katherine, Kowalski and Rico. Tomorrow they wanted to find rest of animals, they had to be fast, full-moon is close.

Skipper didn't sleep well, he had vision again, about tight place, looked like small restaurant, he heard moaned and saw white, then he woke up. Is that was metaphor vision again? Next morning when he told it to the others, Katherine and Rico said it's talent for half-vampire. It was time to go, white which saw Skipper, might be a mark that rescue will be successful. So they went out of HP leaving lemurs, Burt and Roy there.

"So, where was that vision?" asked Katherine.

"I don't know, in small restaurant" said Skipper.

"It's your talent, concentrate" said Kowalski.

"But, it's only when I sleep"

"If it's your talent you can call it"

"Ok, I'll try" Skipper closed eyes, in minute he saw tight enter to restaurant... "Ok, I know where it is"

They went behind Skipper who led them to enter to the dingy restaurant. There they found Leonard and two chimps; Mason and Phil.

"You're alive, anyway, can you help us?" asked Mason.

"We went here to help you" said Katherine and freed them by one hand.

"She i-is a-a vampire! Run!" Leonard like always was scared and distrustful.

"Calm down koala bear" said Skipper.

"They were death, a zombie!" screamed Leonard. Rico spat baseball bat but everybody shook theirs heads.

"We must go back to safe place, so calm down and go" said Katherine, chips was happy to see them, but Leonard go with reluctance.

"Don't you think it was to... easy?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes, it was too easy" said Marlene "I can change it"

"Otter!" yelled Leonard and hid behind others.

"Ok, I didn't want to hurt you, Marlene, but I have enough of you" said Katherine and took attack position. Marlene laughed and from shadow went Julien.

"Once, we defeat you and we can do it again" said Katherine.

Marlene and Julien laughed and to street went more and more vampires. Katherine stepped back.

"Kowalski?" she asked. Kowalski checked by his talent where is safe.

"Subway" he said. Katherine threw trash bins to vampires.

"Go!" she yelled and they escape to subway. Katherine and Rico barricaded eneter "We can get to hiding place by this tunnel, but vampires can wait there for us"

_We'll go first _said Rico, Katherine and Kowalski go with him.

When they arrived to enter, carefully looked around, there was no vampires, so they get back safe to HP.

"You find chimps and Leonard" said Maurice.

"Nice to see you again" said Mason.

In the evening they congregated around table.

"Have we got any plans?" asked Skipper.

"I have" said Katherine "Listen, on night with full-moon, Deathclaud calls all his vampires, he'll wants to destroy Lines of Power, somebody must divert attention of vampires, then I'll go to stop Deathclaud"

"You mean war, right?" asked Skipper.

"Unfortunately yes" said Katherine.

"Ok, I'm in" said Maurice.

"Me too" said everybody.

"So, plan, we have to collect lots of vervain to weaken vampires, we should have wooden pegs and Kowalski, you invented medicine for werewolf, can you invent for vampires?" asked Katherine. She didn't want animals from zoo like Marlene to be for always in vampires form.

"I'll try" said Kowalski.

"Ok, so everybody get change to war, Skipper, Private and Leonard carve wooden pegs, Rico, I need few guns with syringe with verbena to that, I'll go look for some help from werewolfs and good vampires" said Katherine.

"Be careful" said Private and everybody went to work (Leonard with reluctance).

Katherine went out of HP and go first to park looked for werewolfs. Finally she find theirs dirty street.

"Hey, look who visit us" said one wolf.

"Hey, I need your help" said Katherine.

"Help? We waiting for it, what's it?"

"This is most important thing, listen, our city will be destroyed by vampires and theirs master Deathclaud, he changed our friends into a vampires and now he wants to destroy all worl"

"We want to help you, but it's vampire's war and wait, you're a vampire, we are natural enemies, we can't help you, bye Katherine"

"But, milions people will die" said Katherine but wolf gone.

She have hope that Father Squirrel vampires will help her. She went to vampires camp.

"Katherine, finally you come back to us" said squirrel.

"Not for long, I need your help" said Katherine and told them everything about Deathclaud.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I can't do anything, war with Deathclaud don't applicable us"

"But, it's about the lives of millions people"

"No, no one of us should interfere in this, even you, Katherine"

"But, you told we don't want to hurt any people or animals..."

"So we don't do anything'

"We can't!"

"No, Katherine, it's not our war" said Father Squirrel. Katherine must calm down.

"Ok, you don't have to, but I will. I respected you, you told this is this, what makes us different from evil vampires; love. But no, you are not different, you both want to let innocent people and animals die, you're not so, that you think you are" said Katherine and turned.

_It's only one person who can help and have enough army for this _thought Katherine

"I don't believe I'm saying that, but... ugh... Blowhole, we need your help" said Katherine to herself.


	21. Chapter 21 Last Seconds

**Chapter 7**

**Last Seconds**

Katherine arrive to Coney island and went to Blowhole's lab. When she was walking in quiet cage fell down and she was in trap.

"Why does it not surprising me?" said Katherine to herself.

"Hello, Katherine, wait where are peng-you-ins?"

"No matter, listen I-I... ugh... need-your-help" said Katherine in disgust.

"You need my help?" Blowhole smile and looked at annoyed Katherine "Ok, ok, lobsters free her. So why should I help you?"

"Because..." Katherine must find good argument "Because we have new arch-enemy"

"What, I'm the best arch-enemy! But now I haven't got any evil plans" last sentence he said to himself.

"So, you can help us to defeat him" said Katherine "Because somebody defeat you in evil"

"Me? I'm most evil" said Blowhole "Ok, where is that stupid evil somebody"

"He called Deathclaud"

"Stupid name" said Blowhole.

"You concentrate on irrelevant thing. His servants are vampires" said Katherine.

"Vampires?"

"Yes and we must divert theirs attention"

"Ok, you have got plan?"

"Yes, I'll go to fight with Deathclaud"

"With vampire, you, wait, you're... you're a vampire?"

"This is not important now, but yes" said Katherine.

"Ok, you're right, but don't bite, ok?" said Blowhole, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow is full-moon and then we will attacked vampires, ok?" Katherine went back to the HP, only Blowhole and his lobsters could helped them, but it must be enough.

"Well?" asked Private.

"Well, vampires and werewolf don't help us" said Katherine.

"What? So what can we do, vampires are stronger and many, we are only ten" said Skipper.

"One person will help us" said Katherine.

"Who?" asked Private.

"Blowhole"

"What?!" said everybody.

"He has got lots of lobster, right? He want to defeat competitors in arch-enemies" said Katherine and everybody laughed.

"Yes! I have it!" said Kowalski and showed them sumstation.

"Excellent" said Katherine "When we defeat them by vervain, animals can be normal again" said Katherine.

Next morning they went out of HP and walked through the streets. They had guns with verbena and wooden pegs. Then appeared Grandma Squirrel.

"You're able to defeat him, Katherine" she said.

"Excellent, have you got some predictions of death?"

"One, Katherine, when it'll be time, you use your talent, but when you'll use all of power of this talent, you'll die"

"But, I don't know what's my talent" said Katherine but squirrel disappeared.

Meanwhile Blowhole and his lobster came to them.

"Are you ready?" asked Katherine. Everybody nodded and they went to Dark Castle "It's the most dangerous night in our lives, we can die, but we do it for freedom, for good, for world, this night we can save all world, this night is most important night, I believe in you. Now, we have few seconds, get ready" said Katherine. Everybody said goodbye to each other. Kowalski went to Katherine.

"Katherine, if we die today, I want to tell you last I love you" he said.

"I love you too, Kowalski" said Katherine and they kissed "Please, be careful"

"If you'll I'll be too" he said.

"I promise" they hugged for last time and stayed in front of vampires army, who went out of the castle. But something was wrong with theirs faces, Katherine turned. Behind them were staying werewolfs and Father Squirrel vampires.

"You finally want to help us?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, I remember, I do the same mistake when I leaved Grandma Squirrel, she'll never forgive me" said Father Squirrel.

"Always is time for forgiveness" said Grandma Squirrel who appeared.

"I'm so sorry" said Father Squirrel.

"Now, I believe in you all, save world, my dears" she said and disappeared again.

"Are we all ready?" asked Katherine. Friends, vampires and werewolfs nodded.

This night will be so long, so dangerous, this night finally werewolfs, vampires and mortals join forces, from Dark Castle flew dark mist, it's time...

Time for final war...

_The end of part 3, "True Feeling 4: Immortal" coming soon in next chapter (22)_

_Who will win, who'll die, who'll alive?_

_Review and thanks for reading_

_Final chapter in True feelings 4_

_;)_


	22. Chapter 22 True Feelings 4 Final Fate

**True Feelings 4: Immortal**

**Last Chapter**

**Final Fate**

Katherine and Kowalski held hands. Full-moon appeared on black scary sky. All vampires stayed around castle, Deathclaud will come in few minutes, they must be quickly. Suddenly started storm: lightening.

"Are you really want this? You haven't got any chance" said one vampire "Attack!"

"Attack!" said Katherine.

Werewolfs jumped to torn evil vampires, vampires fight with evil and mortals shoot by guns with vervain. Katherine defeated lots of vampires and got to the castle. She went through the same way, when vampires caught them to Deathclaud. Now he was standing back to her in badger's body and looking through the window on fight and full-moon.

"It's time" he said.

"I don't think so" said Katherine and took wooden peg. He laughed but didn't turned to her.

"You will never defeat me, so sit down quietly"

"You can dream" said Katherine approached to him "You coward"

"Why I should be a coward?"

"Why you don't leave this body and fight with me in your real form?"

"You don't want to see my real form" he said still staying back to her.

"I want, fight with me, like real vampire with vampire"

"Last final battle? I see you know my plan"

"You don't tear Lines of Power, when I alive"

"I can change it in few seconds" said Deathclaud.

"Prove it" said Katherine, Deathclaud laughed and turned to her.

"If you really want to be death" he said "Now, moon is giving me power, bye bye, Katherine"

Deathclaud leave badger's body and his dark ghost formed into black character. It was horrible and scary, it was black wolf with red eyes, standing on back paws with shape claws and canines.

"You're demon" said Katherine and kept one's head.

"I'll said devil" laughed terrible vampire-wolf Deathclaud.

"But how..."

"I'm primeval" said Deathclaud. Katherine understood immediately and she knew, she couldn't defeat him normal, she had to find her talent, her power.

Deathclaud attacked her with his long, sharp claws, Katherine made dodges.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Rico as a new-born vampires, were very good. Rest were good too, but mortals had some wounds. Skipper didn't let Private fight, so he was waiting from hiding place near place with battle. Many vampires were unconscious by verbena. Werewolfs torn evil vampires. But everything went wrong when to fight went Bada and Bing.

Katherine couldn't attack Deathclaud, so she made only dodges.

"Give up, you can chose fast death or slow with torture" he laughed.

"Never, before city will be save" said Katherine and tried to kick him, but he was faster and hurt her arm by claws.

"If you really want worst option said Deathclaud and threw her against wall with claws, she was much bleeding "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it could hurt you" he said and laughed. Deathclaud threw to her wooden peg, which hurt her shoulder. Katherine moaned in pain.

Rico spat big syringes with vervain and threw to Bada and Bing.

"Excellent, Rico!" said Kowalski and looked at the castle "Something is wrong with plan, where's Katherine with Deathclaud?

"Kowalski, I think you should help her" said Skipper killing evil vampire by wooden peg.

Katherine was laying and bleeding, her wounds was healing fast, but Deathclaud was faster.

"Now, say Goodbye, Katherine" said Deathclaud and took wooden peg.

"Leave my girlfriend alone" said Kowalski and jumped on Deathclaud.

"I'm stronger than you both!" said Deathclaud and threw Kowalski with much strong and he fainted.

"Bad move, Deathclaud" said Katherine and pushed him to the door. Door destroyed and Deathclaud landed in first hall. Katherine took her wooden peg and ran to him, but he stood up and threw her to enter door and she landed in place with fight. Vampires gave Deathclaud place, fight moved to other wide street.

"And now, it's time" said Deathclaud and used power of full moon. He put his paws on the groud, which broke and slowly parted. Through the city appeared crack and city torn into two parts, showing golden Lines of Power over fire inside.

"It's too late, Katherine" he said and started to extended crack to break the lines.

"No!" yelled Katherine and put her hands on the ground, then something happened, she felt power this was her talent. She concentrate and stood up. She use her power to join crack again.

"How..." Deathclaud was surprised and angry, he ran to Katherine but she stopped him by her power. This was her talent, she could control things so she pushed Deathclaud by it and join ground again "I have stronger power" said Deathclaud and tried to torn ground again. Katherine used her power.

"I'll never let you do this!" said Katherine.

"So you must kill me and you know it's impossible" said Deathclaud.

"Katherine, are you alright?" asked Kowalski and attacked Deathclaud.

"I have enough of you!" yelled Deathclaud and attacked Kowalski. Meanwhile Katherine used situation and jumped on Deathclaud back.

"Now, say Goodbye, Deathclaud" said Katherine and they both fell into fire and Lines of Power.

"Katherine!" yelled Kowalski.

"I'm fine!" Katherine landed on one line "You can't break it because you'll die"

"You too" said Deathclaud on other line. He ran to Katherine and pushed her, but she grabbed one line and didn't fell down. She kicked Deathclaud and stood up on deep, thin line. Deathclaud attacked her so she jumped to the ground. Now she used her power again to closed Deathclaud in inside but he jumped and attacked Kowalski.

"Hey, leave him alone" said Katherine and pushed Deathclaud by her power.

Deathclaud couldn't attacked her so he started to throwing to her his wooden pegs.

"Katherine, repair crack, I'll stop him yelled Kowalski. Katherine concentrate and joined crack. Full-moon was ending.

"No!" yelled Deathclaud and attacked Kowalski with wooden peg.

"No, Kowalski!" yelled Katherine, it was only one way to defeat him; use her all power. She raised her hands and Deathclaud felt pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Kowalski.

"Only one way to defeat him and save world" said Katherine and Kowalski knew what it was.

"No, Katherine, you can't!" he yelled.

"Say goodbye, Deathclaud" she said and used all power.

"My family will revenge" said Deathclaud his last words with evil smile.

Deathclaud and Katherine felt pain, Deathclaud fell down and changed into black mist, he was death and Katherine was laying on the ground. Lightening stopped , sky was with dark clouds and started wind.

"Katherine?" Kowalski kneeled next to her.

"What happened?" Skipper ran to them with rest of penguins.

"She, u-used her all power to kill Deathclaud" said Kowalski with tears.

Everybody stayed around them. Grandma Squirrel Appeared.

"She sacrifice for all of you, to save word" she said.

"This is fate, why?" asked Kowalski angry on squirrel "You told she'll die"

"But I can't take her live and I don't do it"

Katherine felt pain and opened her eyes.

"K-Katherine, you're alive!" everybody hugged her.

"Her sacrifice was for good, she is turned to live to protect this world" said squirrel.

"But, how..."

"This world is full of evil, her death will be worse for world" she said.

"Are you ok?" asked Kowalski.

"I think, yes" said Katherine and stood up. Kowalski hugged her.

"Now, you can be happy and together for forever. It's time for me, I must go"

"Where?"

Grandma Squirrel walked to other good vampires and werewolf, they was staying around place.

"What happened?" asked Katherine and they saw Father Squirrel in the middle.

"Oh god..." Katherine kneeled next to him with Grandma Squirrel.

"Don't worry, I die for good thing, now world is safe from Deathclaud and I can rest in peace" he said in weak voice.

"Please don't" said Katherine with eyes.

"No, I'm old, it's time for me, it was honor to fight with you. Can you forgive me?" he said to Grandma Squirrel.

"Always" she said.

"You teach me much about live, I'll never forget you in my immortal live" said Katherine and started crying.

"Thank you my friends, stay in good side, Goodbye..." he said and gone.

Everybody was in silence for him.

"I have to go now" said Grandma Squirrel.

"Where?"

"To him, I'm too old, now we will be together, goodbye my children, friends and family in our large animal community" she said and disappeared for forever.

It was cloudy day with wild, liked sky know what happened and tried to honor it. All animals, werewolfs, vampires, mortal were staying around big tree, when they'll bury Father Squirrel.

"His death teach us something. It's not important we are vampires, werewolfs or mortals, we are all living on this world and we have to use our power together to defeat evil. He died honor in fight, he die for us, for live, for world. I hope it's lesson for you, now vampires and werewolfs stop fighting and we all can live in harmony again. We all can save this world. We will remember Father Squirrel sacrifice forever, now he can rest in peace and we can finish his big work. Being together, like family, for this long year in war. Goodbye my friend and master, you teach us how to love, thank you" said farewell speech Katherine. Everybody shook hands with tears. Everybody were melting mood by speech. All animals were turned back to normal, even Marlene and Julien. After that they buried Father Squirrel and come back to the zoo. After few weeks people return to New York city again and everything was normal again. Alice come back to work in zoo. Katherine and Kowalski must stayed in vampires form, because they didn't turned to vampires by evil. So Rico was normal again.

"So, now we can be normal again" said Katherine when she, Marlene, lemurs and penguins was going back to the zoo. Kowalski and Katherine were holding hands.

"Yes"

"So only I, Kowalski and Skipper are... different?" asked Katherine.

"Skipper in half" said Kowalski.

"When it will be time, we will be a vampires like you" said Skipper. It was true, only they together could fight with evil, so in good time, Skipper, Private and Rico will be a vampires too, but this in future, for now, they were happy "family"

They come back to the zoo to live normal again, taking snow cones. Everything will be good for following time.

Meanwhile dark person was looking at them from one tree.

"Maybe they killed Deathclaud, but I'll finish his work, better then he" said to himself "Get ready for primeval vampires" said dark vampire and disappeared in shadow. It's not the end of their fight, but vampires will not attacked their city for following time, but once the moment arrives and they will be ready for new mystery and fight. They'll defeat evil, for peoples, animals for Father Squirrel and Grandma Squirrel...

Katherine and Kowalski were happy together, Marlene, Julien, Bada, Bing, Joey and flamingo apologized them for their behavior. City was back to normal and happiness...

_**The End**_

_It's hard to say it (or write ;)) but it's the last chapter. _

_I hope you like ending, happy ending._

_Father Squirrel's sacrifice taught them something, so I hope you don't hate me for his death ^^_

_So, now they are happy_

_But, if you like this story, don't worry, I'll write a sequel for it "City Of The Mysteries"_

_Who are Deathclaud siblings? What mystery hiding this old vampires family?_ _This__can__lead them__to the roots of__vampires and__shocking discoveries... _

"_City Of The Mysteries" coming soon_

_(Sorry for incorrect grammar, I'm not good at english) _

_P.S. I almost cry when I wrote Katherine's farewell speech ;D_

_I found a really good song for this champter, it call "This is War" by 30 seconds to Mars, I recommend it  
_

_**Thanks for reading and please Review! **_


End file.
